12 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 05:15 Bali - Jesteś niedobry!, odc. 26 (You're mean!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Mąż czarownicy, odc. 43 (Le mari de la sorciere) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Domisie - Heca ze złotą rybką; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:35 Natura w Jedynce - Dziewiczy kontynent cz. 4. Lasy (Untamed Americas. FORESTS odc. 4) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Andy Mitchell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5812 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5812); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Nie ma rady na odpady? - Drugie życie metali; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 8 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2628; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2429 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 93 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Sprawa dla reportera; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5813 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5813); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2629; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 OPOLE! Kocham Cię!; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 84 - Słowa senatora - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Gorączka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Świdnicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:09 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Portugalii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Anna German - odc. 7/10 (Anna German, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Gliniarz z metropolii (Metro) - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Thomas Carter; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Kim Myori, Art Evans, James Carpenter; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Drugi wymiar (The Other Side) 84'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Billy O'Brien; wyk.:Joe Flaningen, John Rhys-Davis, Catherine Walker; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13 - AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 90 - Zagadka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 4 Kukułka z Kołomyi (Muddle Earth ep. Muddle Earth Cuckoo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 183; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 919 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 28 Spóźniona skrucha; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Walia - "Przez góry"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 28; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad jeziorem (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 26 "Wielka wyprzedaż" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 166 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Nobody's Fault); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 167 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. Chase); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/74; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 920 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 89 "Wiecznie młodzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (6); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16, Na żywo 23:15 Piąty Stadion - odc 63, "Murinio"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 16/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1016); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Katowice; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Paradoks - odc. 6 Lęk; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Pitbull - odc. 7; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Van Veeteren - Sprawa G. (Van Veeteren - Fallet G.) 88'; serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Rickard Petrelius; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Thomas Hanzon, Eva Rexed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:02 Bez demagogii - Polityczny Talk show; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:42 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:44 Myśliwiec pl - program myśliwych i niemyśliwych; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:01 Leśna TV - magazyn studencki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:13 Potrafisz – magazyn dla osób niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:18 Żyjmy Zdrowo - odc. 74 Stres i jego wpływ na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:51 Moja archeologia - Film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:36 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 19:38 Salonowiec - Mowa ojczysta - magazyn kulturalny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:44 Ono - program poradnikowy dla rodziców; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:56 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje - aktualności z regionu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Potrafisz – magazyn dla osób niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:08 Sekrety świata - Kamienne posągi - Moai - program podróżniczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:34 "A story of Polish Jazz" czyli hip hop jazz po polsku; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:16 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Tu kobiety - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:02 Listy gończe - Na progu dojrzałości - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Halina Kunicka - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 "A story of Polish Jazz" czyli hip hop jazz po polsku; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:46 Światowiec - Feng shui na wyspie Hongkong; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Reportaż TVP INFO - Powrót fok szarych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Drang nach Westen; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:32 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 06:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2250) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (298) 09:00 I kto tu rządzi? (49) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (201) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (29) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (203) 12:00 Wzór (23) 13:00 Przyjaciółki (7) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1685) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (44) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (1061) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (528) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (406) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1686) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (390) 20:00 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance (6) 21:40 Naprzeciw ciemności 23:45 Błękitna stal 01:50 Zagadkowa Noc (1079) 03:15 Tajemnice losu (1301) TVN 04:55 Uwaga! (3584) 05:15 Rozmowy w toku (2152) 06:10 Mango - Telezakupy 07:15 Na Wspólnej (1743) 07:50 Doradca smaku (28) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN (1187) 11:10 Ukryta prawda (169) 12:10 Kocham. Enter (43) 13:10 Szpital (43) 14:10 W-11 wydział śledczy (1022) 14:50 Kocham. Enter (44) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku (2153) 16:55 Szpital (44) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (170) 18:55 Doradca smaku (29) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3586) 20:00 Iron Man 22:40 Krwawy sport 00:35 Kuba Wojewódzki (20) 01:35 Uwaga! (3586) 01:50 Arkana magii (889) 03:10 Rozmowy w toku (2153) 04:05 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Centrum ekumenii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 3 - Pierwsze loty za płoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Polonia w Komie - Białoruś - Rodion (211); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 796 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 967; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Koncert dla Piotra S. - 45 - lecie Piwnicy pod Baranami cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moja Polska - rzecz o prezydencie Ryszardzie Kaczorowskim 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Gajewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 665* Narzeczeni in spe; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów - Genetyka (odc. 28); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Białoruś - Rodion (211); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Maleo Reggae Rockers & goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ex Libris - 124; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 796 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Kręgielki i bumerang, odc. 48 (The Skittles and the Bumerang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 516 - Chory z miłości; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Spicbergen Bogusz (212); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Wojna światów - następne stulecie 92'; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Joanna Żółkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Janusz Gajos, Juliusz Kalinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /4/; felieton; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 56 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Między nami bocianami - odc. 3 - Pierwsze loty za płoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Kręgielki i bumerang, odc. 48 (The Skittles and the Bumerang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 516 - Chory z miłości; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Spicbergen Bogusz (212); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 796; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Wojna światów - następne stulecie 92'; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Piotr Szulkin; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Joanna Żółkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Janusz Gajos, Juliusz Kalinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia